


Three's a Crowd

by okay_klepto



Series: The Many Adventures of Shiro and Keith [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shiro has a dog named Milo, he's also featured in some of my other fics, slight suggestive stuff at the very beginning and very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: Shiro wants a steamy night with Keith.  Keith wants a steamy night with Shiro.  Milo wants love and attention from his owner's amazing boyfriend.  Unfortunately, only one of those two things can happen, and Keith's leaning towards Milo's side.





	Three's a Crowd

   “‘Kashi…”

   Keith’s eyes fluttered closed as Shiro left kisses down the column of his neck.  Shiro’s hands wormed under Keith’s shirt and explored his skin as Keith’s hands ran through Shiro’s hair.

   “You’re delicious,” Shiro whispered as he kissed behind Keith’s ear.  Keith squirmed and sighed, feeling Shiro’s hands reach up to his chest.  Keith then relaxed, knowing exactly where this make-out session is going.  Keith wrapped one leg around Shiro’s legs, grinding their hips together and feeling Shiro’s forming erection.  Keith smirked as he heard Shiro’s breath hitch slightly.  It always amused him how easily Shiro could get riled up.

   “You’re bad, Keith,” Shiro said as he turned to face Keith and to see the smirk he still had.

   “Oh yeah?”  Keith responded as he trailed one hand down Shiro’s chest, keeping the other in his hair.

   “Mhmm…”  Shiro pressed his lips to Keith’s and began to run his hand up Keith’s thigh and under his shorts.  “Very, very bad.  Just the absolute worst.”

   Keith chuckled as he kissed Shiro back, shutting his eyes and feeling Shiro’s hand find its way over his leg.  Shiro kissed harder, his hand finding Keith’s hip.  He pulled Keith’s leg farther up onto his hip and began to kiss Keith’s neck and jawline once again.  Keith gasped and gripped Shiro’s hair when he felt Shiro rub his crotch over his underwear.  He wasn’t the only bad one in bed.

   Keith was focused solely on Shiro until he heard an odd noise from the hallway outside of Shiro's room.

   “Takashi?”  Keith tried to turn to look at the door, but Shiro kept him from moving too far, his kisses far too eager.  “Did you hear that?”

   “Mmmm… no.”

   The sound came again, this time a little closer, followed by a scratching at the door.

   “There it was again.  Takashi.”

   “Keith, it’s fine.  Let’s just keep doing this, okay?”

   Keith was about to turn back and focus his attention back to Shiro, but then he heard the whimpers that could only come from one source.

   “Takashi, Milo wants in.”

   “And I want you…”

   “Takashi.”

   Shiro pulled his lips away from Keith’s skin.  “Just a little longer?”

   “You can’t leave him out there.  He just wants to say hi.”

   “And I want your legs over my shoulders and you to be screaming my name.”

   Keith looked at Shiro, raising an eyebrow unamusedly.  “Seriously?”

   “…Fine.”  Shiro grumbled as he got out of bed and went to the door, Milo’s whining and scratching getting more desperate.  Once he opened the door, Milo’s whole body began to wag as he bounded for the bed.  Without hesitation, he leapt up into the mattress (which he wasn’t usually allowed to) and immediately went to lick Keith’s face, his excitement barely contained.

   “Hi, Milo!”  Keith smiled as he did his best to keep Milo’s tongue out of his mouth.  “I’m happy to see you, too!”

   Keith ran his hands down Milo’s fur and scratched behind his ears.  He had grown so much in a year, though he was still a bit small for his age.  Maybe that was good considering how lively he was.

   Shiro watched Keith and Milo for a moment before returning to the bed.  He slowly got under the covers, only getting a little head turn from Milo as an acknowledgment.  He patted Milo’s rear but still got nothing.

   “Okay Milo, it’s time to sleep.”  Milo looked at Shiro who was pointing to the foot of the bed.

   “Aw, Shiro…”  Keith stuck his lip out at Shiro as he continued to cuddle with Milo.  “Can’t he sleep up here?  With us?”

   “There’s not enough room for three,”  Shiro said back.  He really just wanted this night to be just him and Keith.

   “Okay.”  Keith turned Milo's face towards his and gave him a serious look.  “You heard the man.  You have to sleep at the end of the bed.”  Keith put a kiss on Milo's head.  "I'll miss you, too."

   Milo seemed to turn his mouth down in an innocent pout as he made his way downwards, finally plopping down and looking at Keith and Shiro with confused, saddened eyes.

   “See?”  Keith said to Shiro.  “He’s sad.”

   “He’ll be fine.”  Shiro scooched over and wrapped his arms around Keith.  “He’s probably just happy he gets to sleep on the bed.”

   Keith pressed his head against Shiro’s chest and closed his eyes.  “Maybe you’re right.”

><><><

   Morning came, and Shiro awoke earlier than usual for a weekend.  He rolled over, remembering his love was just beside him.  His eyes were still mostly shut, but he had somewhat of an idea as to where Keith’s face was so he could give him a kiss.  Shiro puckered his lips and pressed them firmly against Keith’s forehead.  Odd, Keith’s forehead was a lot hairier than he remembered, and it smelled a lot more like-

   “Milo…”

   Shiro opened his eyes and saw a sleeping Keith curled up next to semi-awake Milo.  Keith had an arm draped over the dog, and their faces were close together. Of course, Milo hand managed to get between them during the night and had pushed Shiro to the other side of the bed just so he could sleep with Keith.  Shiro sighed and got out of bed, his back and neck aching like he was an old man.  Why couldn’t he just cuddle with Keith?

   Milo noticed Shiro grumbling out of the bedroom and happily bounced off the bed to cheer his owner up.  He followed Shiro out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He watched his owner do his usual routine of making coffee, standing by the counter and watching the water brew the ground beans.  Milo cocked his head when he noticed that Shiro wasn’t moving to put food into his bowl.  The smell of coffee meant breakfast for Milo, too, so where was breakfast?  With a small whine, Milo waddled over to Shiro and nudged his leg as a reminder to feed him.

   “Oh, hey Milo.”  Shiro couldn’t help but grin at Milo’s wide eyes.  “You wanna be fed?”

   Milo began to wag his tail as Shiro opened the big bag of food and put a scoop into his bowl.  Before Shiro would even get the bowl on the floor, Milo’s mouth was scarfing up the bits of food like it was his last meal.

   “You act like you never get fed.”  Shiro shook his head as he watched his dog eat.  He turned back to the coffee maker and began to pour out a cup of coffee for himself.  Keith would want tea, so Shiro pulled out a cup and a tea bag.  As he did this, he felt a pair of hands slide around his waist and a head rest on his back.

   “Hi, ‘Kashi…” came a sleepy voice from behind him.

   “Hey, baby.”  Shiro turned around and Keith loosened his grip.  Shiro set his coffee cup down and leaned in to kiss Keith.  Keith was nearly falling asleep on his feet, but his lips were deliciously soft and pliant.  Keith broke away from Shiro and sat down at the small dining room table.

   “Do you want tea?”  Shiro asked as he picked up his coffee cup and joined Keith at the table.

   Keith shook his head with closed eyes.  “Are we gonna stay in bed?”

   That put a smile on Shiro’s face.  “We can…” he purred.

   But as soon as Shiro was going to pursue his desire to go back to bed with Keith, another Keith-lover began to whine from under the table.

   “Hey, Milo.”  Keith scratched the dog’s head and smiled warmly.  “Did you have a yummy breakfast?”

   Milo yipped happily and let his tongue hang out as his whole body wagged.  He bounced his front paws up and down when Keith stopped petting him, whining for more attention.

   “I’ll take him on his morning walk soon,” Shiro said as he swallowed down his last drops of coffee, standing to put the mug in the sink.

   Keith reached out to Shiro and tempted him closer.  “Once you, or we, get back, we can finish what we started last night.”

   Shiro leaned down and pressed his lips to Keith’s once again, hearing Keith sigh and feeling him press back.  “I think arrangements could be made.”

   “Just make sure to really wear Milo out so we can have some true alone time.”

   “Oh, I’ll wear out more than just him.”

   Keith snickered.  “Are you still upset?"

   "About what?"

   "Last night."

   "Not anymore, since now I know I'll get you this morning."

   "I would have let you have me last night, but Milo just sounded so sad."

   "Now I know the real reason you started dating me."

   Keith scrunched up his nose.  "Oh!  You found me out!"

   Shiro chuckled.  "I love you."

   Keith smiled back at Shiro.  "And I love you almost as much as Milo loves me."

   Upon hearing his name once again, Milo jumped up a bark again, darting in circles around Shiro's feet, ready for his morning walk with his two favorite people.

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted more Milo. I love him. He is my favorite. He's also featured in some of the other fics in this series. Or maybe just [One Step Forward, Two Steps Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896347)? Idk, but he exists in this universe I created.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it! As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
